Like Father, Like Daughter
by AdoreThem
Summary: This story takes place after Tosh and Owen have died. the 3 torchwood members gets a surprise visitor. Fluff and most Janto! Complete for now!
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet day at the hub. Very unusual for the three torchwood members, they did enjoy the silent moments, but there was always the fear that at any given time the silence would end.

Jack was in his office doing god knows what. Ianto was in the kitchen making coffee and cleaning. Gwen was at her desk doing paperwork from the night before.

Gwen looked up from her paperwork from time to time and then back to the paperwork. In the mean time someone had entered the hub without anyone noticing. It wasn't until Gwen looked up from her paperwork once again, that she saw a young woman, not more than 24 years old, standing in the middle of the hub. Gwen quickly got up from her desk and pulled out her gun and pointed it at the young woman. All the young woman did was smile.

"You know I could take that gun apart before you even have time to blink."

Ianto came out of the kitchen and walked past the the young woman, only speaking 2 words.

"Hello Mackenzie."

The young woman smiled once again.

"Hey Ianto."

Ianto stopped in his track, not really believing what he just did. Ianto walked backwards and looked at the woman.

"Mac? What are you doing here?"

Mackenzie didn't have time to answer before Jack walked out of his office yelling.

"Ianto, you sexy Welshmen. Where the hell is my coffee?"

Jack hadn't looked up before Ianto said.

"Jack, the coffee might have to wait a bit."

Jack slowly looked up while saying.

"What do you m….."

Jack could only smile when he saw the young woman standing in the hub.

"Could someone tell her to put down the gun please?"

"Gwen its okay put the gun down. Now what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, it's nice to see you too dad."


	2. Chapter 2

Ianto and Gwen looked at each other, then back at Jack and Mac.

"Dad??"

"What? You didn't think I would live over 100 years and not have one single kid?"

Mac could see that Ianto and Gwen were in shock, so she changed the subject rather quickly.

"So in other news. Dad I think we need to talk."

"About what?"

"About this."

Mac pointed at her stomach and Jack's eyes widened when he saw a bulge.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yeah, it looks that way."

"But how? Who? When?"

"Well you already know how things like this happens. By the way Ianto, still know how to play naked hide and seek?"

"WHAT?"

"Oh come on dad. You're not the only one who knows how to play that game."

"I know, I meant why are you asking Ianto? And what do you mean still?"

"Ianto was my first boyfriend, my first love, almost my first everything."

"You mean…."

"That too."

"IANTO JONES!"

"Oh come on Jack, I did have a life before torchwood you know. And how was I suppose to know that Mac was your daughter? I didn't even know you back then."

"Well you could have kept it in your pants."

"Like you did last night?"

Mac's eyes widened.

"Wait a minute. You two are together?"

"Yeah, have been for the past 2 years or so."

"And you didn't take him to my wedding?"

"Well, I didn't know I was allowed to bring someone."

"Dad, you are always allowed to bring someone you love to my wedding."

"Are you saying that you're getting married again?"

"No, well at least not yet."

"And what is that suppose to mean?"

"Well thanks to you and your immortality, that I might add you passed on to me, I'll never be with someone for the rest of my life. Not that I blame you or anything, I mean you didn't know it would pass on to me."

Jack was getting a bit uncomfortable and changed the subject.

"So in other news. How are you? Other than being pregnant."

"I'm great thanks. Oh Ianto, I've been meaning to ask you. Do you still have that red UNIT like cap?"

Jack turned to face Ianto.

"No I don't. Thank god."

"What! You threw it out?"

"Oh Jack, that was gone long before I met you."

"But…."

"Sorry, but how was I suppose to know that I would have a boyfriend who wanted me to wear a red cap?"

"Yeah I suppose you're right."

Ianto could hear the disappointment in Jack's voice, but did nothing about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Gwen was standing next to Ianto, still with her mouth on the floor, she was utterly speechless. Jack looked at her.

"Gwen are you okay?"

Gwen looked up at Jack.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just trying to get my head around all of this."

"And you are? Sorry I didn't catch your name, seeing as these two gentlemen haven't introduced us. I'm Mackenzie Skyler Harkness McPhee."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Gwen Williams."

"So Mac, what are you doing here?"

"You forgot didn't you?"

"What?"

"We had an appointment."

"We did?"

"Yes dad we did."

"For what?"

"Shooting range."

"Are you sure you wanna do that when you're pregnant?"

"Why not, it's not like I'm gonna shoot myself."

"True. Well we might as well get started. Shall we?"

"I'll go set up."

Ianto walked down to the shooting range to set up, while Gwen went back to her desk. Mac and Jack were slowly walking towards the shooting range.

"Sure. Oh by the way, do you know any good real-estate agents?"

"I do, why do you ask?"

"Oh Jake and I are moving here. My business is gonna have an office here."

Jack was beaming. The thought of his daughter being in Cardiff was just wonderful. He had missed her, these last couple of years, seeing as she lived in America with her husband, Jack didn't really have the chance to see her that much, maybe twice a year or less. So the thought for being able to see her all the time, was making Jack very happy.

"I could get you an apartment if you like."

"And when will we be able to move in?"

"Tomorrow? Or is that too fast?"

"No that's perfect."

"So when is Jake coming?"

"Well he has to finish a scene in the movie he's in. So he won't be here for another 3 weeks."

"And when is the office done?"

"4 weeks."

"And what are you gonna be doing in the mean time?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"You know you're gonna be bored in a day or two."

"Yeah I know. But what can I do?"

"You could work your computer magic here for those 4 weeks. I mean there will be absolutely no field work for you, considering your current condition, but it'll give you something to do."

"Dad, did you just offer me a job?"

Jack and Mac had arrived at the shooting range and saw Ianto placing the guns neatly on the table in front for him.

"I guess I did."

"Well I except."

"Good, now let's get on with the fun stuff, before we have to do the boring stuff."

"Sounds good to me. Ianto? You joining us?"

"I would love to, but I have some of the boring stuff to do."

"Oh come on Ianto. Daddy make him join us."

Mac had put up the puppy dog eyes, and she knew Jack couldn't resist when she looked at him like that.

"Ianto, you can do the boring stuff later. For now, let's have some fun."

Ianto looked at the two of them and sighed.

"Fine, but only for a few minutes."

"YAY."

Mac didn't care that she sounded like a little girl, she missed Ianto, although they had talked a lot over the phone ever since they broke up. They had stayed very good friends after the break up, seeing as the reason was Mac having to move with her mother to America. Ianto had visited her once, and after that he had met Lisa, and Mac had met Jake.

Ianto had said a few minutes, but 3 hours later, they came up to the hub and it was time for lunch. Ianto picked up the phone and dialed the number to order Chinese food. Ianto looked at Mac.

"Still eat those eggrolls?"

"Always."

"Anything else you want?"

"Nope eggrolls will be just fine thanks."

"Gotcha."


	4. Chapter 4

It took about 30 minutes for the Chinese food to arrive, and everyone sat down and ate, while the gossip went on.

"Oh you should have seen Ianto in the red unit cap."

"Please tell me you threw out the pictures."

"You took pictures? Please tell me you didn't throw them out."

"Oh I still have them, don't worry. They are at home. I still have the video too."

"You really like ruining my life don't you."

Ianto wasn't mad or anything, and was smiling while he spoke.

"You know I do."

Mac laughed followed by Ianto. Jack didn't really want to ask, seeing as it involved his own daughter, but he couldn't just not ask.

"So this video…."

Mac could feel the uncomfortable tone in her father's voice. And as soon as she realized why, she almost screamed.

"OH GOD NO! Not that kind of video."

Jack dropped him shoulders and sighed.

"Thank god."

"Oh come on Jack, I would have thought you would wanna see it."

"GWEN! SHE'S MY DAUGHTER!"

"Oh right. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry Gwen, cause you never know with that one. Right dad?"

"I draw the line when it comes to you."

"Really? Huh. Cause I seem to recall a time where you joked about joining me and Jake one night."

"Yeah, but that was meant as a joke, it's not my fault Jake thought I was serious."

"Oh, you guys should have seen the look on Jake's face. I couldn't breathe, cause I was laughing so hard."

"She almost fainted."

"Well I couldn't breathe, no wonder I almost fainted."

"Thank god we got you to stop."

"Yeah I would say."

"Not because I don't want this conversation to end, but if you'll excuse me, I actually have work to do."

"Yeah so do we. Those programs might take a while to upload."

"Yeah we should get back to work. Oh by the way Ianto and Gwen. Say hi to the newest member of Torchwood, or at least for the next month."

"But Jack. She's pregnant."

"I know, but she won't be doing field work. She'll work at the computer and some of the other things that Tosh did. Is that okay with everyone?"

"Fine by me."

"Gwen?"

Gwen didn't know what to say at that moment.

"Gwen, I'm not trying to replace Tosh you know. Losing her and Owen was hard, but they could never be replaced. Oh and if Owen were here, he would have a field day about this Harkness family versus Ianto Jones. Besides I'll only be here for a month, it's just so I'm not bored out of my mind until my office is done. "

"I know he would."

"Okay."

It was a silent reply from Gwen, but it was there.

"Thank you Gwen."

Mac hugged Gwen and whispered in her ear.

"I know it still hurt, trust me, it does get better, but you will always remember them, and that's what matters. Nobody will ever replace them, because they'll always be in your heart, and nobody can touch that."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. So are you sure it's okay with you, that I work here for the next month?"

"Yeah I'm sure. Besides you know a lot of embarrassing stories about Jack, which we can't wait to hear."

"Yes, I know a few good stories, like the one involving a certain Captain getting drunk and hitting on a weevil."

"Don't you dare!"

"I can say, it didn't work out so well."

"Why what happened?"

"Well, the weevil wasn't interested so it attacked, and seeing as dad was drunk out of his mind, you can guess what happened."

Ianto, Gwen and Mac started laughing, while Jack just looked embarrassed and out of place.


	5. Chapter 5

After Mac, Ianto and Gwen had finished laughing at the story Mac had told, they all went back to work. Gwen helped Mac settle in at what used to be Tosh's desk, before she returned to her own desk to finish more paperwork. Ianto was down in the archives filing, while Jack was in his office trying to work, while making sure Mac was settling in okay.

Ianto came up from the archives and gave Mac something, Jack wasn't quite sure what it was, until his comm started beeping.

"Yeah."

"Hey dad. Are you busy?"

"I'm trying to work, so no I'm not busy what so ever."

Mac couldn't help but laugh at her dad. She knew he hated doing paperwork.

"Can I come up?"

"Sure. Oh, and could you, take some of the files, that Gwen is done with with you?"

"Yes of cause."

Gwen had already put out the files she was done with and handed them to Mac.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Mac went up the stairs and into Jack's office, handed him the files and sat down.

"So what's up?"

"Nothing much, just have a question."

"Hit me."

"Okay, well I assume you want all of Tosh's programs to stay in the computer?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Good. That's all."

"Okay, well it's almost 6, so I think we should get Ianto to order some food."

Just as Jack said those words, the office door opened, and Ianto came in with a cup of coffee for both Mac and Jack. Ianto had heard what Jack said.

"I already ordered food."

"You know, sometimes I wonder if you have some sort of alien device so that you can read my mind."

"Well, I just know that every day at this hour, unless we're on field duty, that you get hungry."

"Thank god for the Ianto Jones' of this world."

Ianto smiled and was just about to leave the room when Jack called him back.

"You done with the filing?"

"For now I am."

"Well here are some more files that need filing."

"Great, then I actually have something to do."

"You always have something to do."

"Not at the moment, the rift has been so quiet that I've filed everything that needed to be filed. I'll be out of a job if the rift keeps being quiet."

"You'll never be out of a job. We still need coffee now and again."

"Very funny Jack."

Mac took a sip of her coffee and smiled.

"Nice to see, that you're still the best coffee maker in all of Cardiff."

"Well I try my best."

"And you always get it perfect."

"That he does."

"I guess I better go up to the tourist office and wait for dinner to arrive."

"I think that's a good idea, we don't want to repeat that last episode again."

"Why what happened?"

"Let's just say I had the retcon that poor poor delivery boy. I guess seeing the Doctor's hand was more then he could take."

"Well that hand is kind of scary sometimes."

"Yeah it is."

Ianto left Jack's office and Mac got up from the chair.

"I should go do some work too, and besides you have the rest of those files you have to look over."

"Please don't remind me."

"Oh come on dad. It's not that bad. Just think of all the paperwork I have to do and the company. That makes your small stack of papers look like a field day."

"Yeah, probably."

"Well I'm off. Gotta go see how far the updates are going."

"Good, cause I shouldn't be the only one who works around here."

Mac laughed long and hard at that.

"Yeah, cause you work all the time."

Mac was now rolling her eyes at Jack, and Jack smiled. Mac left the room giggling and went back to work.


	6. Chapter 6

Dinner had finally arrived and everyone was once again in the boardroom eating and chatting.

"So Mac. Got any more stories about Jack that you care to share?"

"Oh yeah. Okay let's see. Well there was the time when accidently used some alien technology and ended up with a tale for…. How many days was that?"

"12. And it wasn't funny. You try getting a tale to fit inside a pair of jeans so people don't notice it."

"Oh and did he mention that it was a tight pair of jeans. I mean you could see everything, and believe me, as his daughter there are some things I really don't want to see when it comes to my dad."

"Why not?"

"IANTO! HE'S MY DAD! EWWWWWW! Trying to get those pictures out of my head."

"And?"

"Ianto Jones, I never in a million years thought you would have such a dirty mind. Dad, I think you rubbed off on him. Okay that was really bad choice of words."

Gwen, Ianto and Jack were laughing.

"Yes it was. But funny as hell."

"Well at least I'm not the one who got knocked out by an 8 year old girl."

Jack stopped laughing and gave Mac an evil look.

"Wait Jack got knocked out by an 8 year old girl?"

"Yes Gwen, he did."

"Was she an alien?"

"Nope, plain old fashion human."

"She was strong as hell. There was nothing I could do!"

"So she had some sort of power that made you unable to… oh I don't know, maybe like move!"

"No she didn't, but I didn't think that an 8 year old could be that strong."

"Well it's not every day you find a little girl who can knock out a full grown man."

"No it's not. I'm just glad I never have to see you again."

"Yeah I bet. Oh and speaking of being knocked out. Whatever happened to James?"

"I think he's on Jupiter this year."

"Really? What would he be doing there? That place sucks. Not one thing to do on that planet."

"Yeah, well I think that's why he went there, to do nothing."

"Yeah maybe."

"What does this have to do with Jack getting knocked out?"

"Oh sorry, I almost forgot about that. So do you wanna tell or should I?"

"I'll take this one I think."

"Suit yourself."

"So what happened was, James and I were walking down the street, tracking down some alien artifact when I closed my eyes because of the light coming from this alien artifact, and I walked into a lamppost."

"Oh no. I bet that left you with a headache after you woke up."

"Yeah I did. And now I think we've heard enough bad stories about me, but I would like to hear some stories about Ianto when you dated him Mac."

"I'm not gonna tell, cause Ianto will kill me."

"No I won't. It's okay if you wanna tell them about when we dated, as long as you leave out the time with Dylan."

"Yeah we don't wanna go back there."

"For you sake I hope you didn't cheat on my daughter Ianto Jones."

"Jack I would never cheat on anyone."

Ianto was about to leave the room, he was angry with Jack for thinking that he would cheat on anyone. Jack ran after him down to the archives and saw Ianto sitting on the floor with his head on his knees.

"Yani. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that, I know you wouldn't cheat on anyone."

"Then why did you even say it?"

"I don't know. Just me being stupid as usual."

"Yeah I guess."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"You just agreed with me that I'm usually stupid."

"Well you are, but that's what makes you you!"

"And that's why you love me?"

"Yeah. That's why I love you."

"I love you too Ianto Jones. Always will."

Ianto hugged Jack and kissed him passionately. They stayed like that for a few minutes, before heading back upstairs to where Gwen and Mac were. The rest of the night went by quickly and Jack and Ianto were all lovey dovey towards each other, smiling kissing and laughing. Gwen smiled at the sight.

"Well guys. I'm going home if that's okay."

"Sure Gwen. Go be with Rhys. Have fun."

"Thanks. Good night guys. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night Gwen."

"Night Gwen."

"Well, I should go to the hotel and get some sleep."

"You don't have to go to a hotel. You can stay here tonight."

"No thanks. Remember the last time I slept here."

"Oh yeah. That wasn't good."

"Why what happened?"

"Let's just say that I found her on her way into one of the cells with a weevil in it."

"May I ask why you did that?"

"I sleep walk."

"Oh and where did you think you were going?"

"The bathroom. And don't laugh. I almost got myself killed again."

"Luckily I got to her in time to stop her, or she would have been weevil food."

"Ianto I told you not to laugh."

Ianto couldn't speak, because he was laughing to hard. He finally caught his breath and spoke.

"Sorry, I just remembered something."

"What?"

"One of the nights you spend at my apartment when we dated, I found you in the middle of the night trying to make coffee in your sleep. It looked funny."

"I bet it didn't taste good."

"Actually her coffee that night was almost as good as mine."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You dad, I do know how to make good coffee!"

"I know you do, but to almost be as good as Ianto. That is just amazing."

"Awwww, thanks Jack."

"You're welcome. Now are you going or staying?"

"Going. Don't want another incident on my hands."

"Okay. But really we could just tie you to the bed."

"Be there, done that."

Ianto smiled a little at the memory that surfaced in his mind. Jack noticed and frowned.

"What's with the smile?"

"Just getting some ideas."

"Really?"

"Yep."

Ianto looked at Mac who started giggling, making Jack look at Mac and then at Ianto.

"You didn't!"

"It was the only way to keep her from cheating, like her father, at naked hide and seek."

Mac couldn't keep the laughter from escaping from her lips. She was almost on the floor trying to breathe in between laughs.

"I can't believe you tied my daughter to the bed."

"If it makes you feel any better she did it to me too."

Jack's eyes became Christmas lights.

"Mac, did you take pictures of that? Please say you did."

Mac managed to blurt out a little sentence before laughing even more.

"Yes…. I….. did…."

"Great."

"And here I was thinking you would feel bad for me. I guess I was wrong."

Jack had a daring smile on his face.

"Yeah I guess you were."

Mac had finally stopped laughing do to cramps.

"I think I'll leave you two to take care of whatever it is you need to take care of!"

"Okay bye Mac."

"Bye dad, bye Ianto."

Mac gave Ianto a wink on her way out. Ianto smiled at her and mouthed 'thank you'.

"Well Mr. Jones. Care to escort me to the bedroom?"

"It will be my pleasure Mr. Harkness."


	7. Chapter 7

Three weeks later….

Mac came into the hub all dressed up and sparkly.

"Someone's happy today. Love the dress."

"Thanks Gwen, and yes I am happy today."

Ianto walked past her and gave her a cup of coffee.

"I see I'm not the only one happy today."

"He and Jack have been all giggly and lovey dovey ever since I got here."

"So Ianto. Finally got him tied up huh?"

"No not yet, still working on it."

"What are you two talking about?"

"Trust me, you don't wanna know. Unless you wanna know about their sex life."

"I think I'll pass."

"You think you'll pass on what?"

"Hearing about yours and Ianto's sex life."

"Your lose."

"I think I'll live."

"So Mac what are you so happy about anyways."

"Yeah daughter, what got you dancing today?"

"Let me ask you a question."

"Okay."

"How long have I been here?"

"3 weeks."

"And what was to happen after 3 weeks?"

"Your office is finished?"

"No."

"Jack stop it. You know that today is the day that Jake comes home."

"Oh right. I must have forgotten."

"Yeah it wouldn't be the first time you forgot something."

"Watch it Princess."

"Oh my god, you haven't called me that in 10 years at least."

"Yeah well, I guess its back."

"Apparently, so can I have him meet me here?"

"I don't know."

"Oh come on Dad. It's not like he doesn't know about Torchwood."

"I know, but its one thing to know about Torchwood and another to be in Torchwood headquarters."

"But Dad, I only knew about Torchwood, but then you brought me here to see where you work."

"I know."

"Please Daddy."

Mac gave her dad the puppy dog eyes.

"ARH! You know I can't say no when you make those eyes at me. Fine."

"YAY. Thanks Daddy."

"So when is he gonna be here?"

"Oh I would say…"

Mac looked at her watch.

"…in about 15 minutes."

"Thanks for the heads up."

"You're welcome."

"I meant that sarcastically."

"I know."

"Good. Well I guess we'll have to work fast if we are gonna be done in 15 minutes."

15 minutes passed and Ianto was in the tourist office when a young handsome man stepped inside.

"Hey, I'm looking for Mackenzie."

"You must be Jake."

"Yes I am. And you are?"

"Ianto Jones."

"Oh right. Mac's ex."

"That would be me."

"Nice to finally meet you, Mac talks about you all the time."

"All good I hope."

"Mac never says anything bad about people. She's too nice for that."

"Yes she is. Shall we go see her?"

"Yes please."

"This way."

Ianto pushed the button and Jake just followed Ianto down to the hub.

"Mac I.."

"Hold on one second I need to make a quick update before Jake gets here."

"Then you're a little late babe."

Mac looked away from the computer and jumped into the arms of Jake and kisses him passionately. Mac and Jake had to break away to get some air.

"I guess someone missed me."

"More then you know. I love you."

"I love you too. I missed you so much. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. And the baby is fine too."

"Good. By the way, you look beautiful."

"Awwww thanks sweetie."

"You're welcome."

"Oh right, sorry. Gwen, Ianto. This is my husband Jake. Jake, this is Gwen Cooper-Williams and Ianto Jones."

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Jake."

Jack came out of his office and walked down the stairs.

"Well well well. Look what the cat dragged in."

"Nice to see you too Jack."

"I never said it wasn't nice to see you, I just said look what the cat dragged in."

"Well you try being on a plane for 18 hours and still look like you do now."

"There is no way he could pull the off."

"Ianto Jones, what is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing Jack. Nothing at all."

"Oh sweetie, did you bring those albums I ask for?"

"Yeah they're in my bag in the car. What did you need them for?"

"Just had a couple of pictures to show Ianto and dad."

"Okay, well do you want me to go get them now?"

"No, we'll wait until tonight. Ianto invited all of us to dinner at his place."

"Great, that way I don't have to cook."

"Oh like you ever cook!"

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Well the numbers of time I've seen you cook, can be counted on one hand."

"Yeah well it's not easy to cook for someone who is always late for dinner because of work."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"Oh I have an idea, seeing as the rest of you still have to work. Jake could you go with me to the store and help me, getting the things for tonight?"

"Sure. I mean, I love watching Mac work, but it's not like there is anything for me to do."

"Then it's settled. We'll go after lunch, which I should really go order."

Ianto walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone.


	8. Chapter 8

Ianto walked back into the main part of the hub.

"I'm gonna go feed Myfanwy and Janet. Lunch should be here in about 30 minutes."

"Do you mind if I go with you?"

"Sure you can come."

"Just make sure Myfanwy or Janet doesn't think he's their new play toy."

"Oh come on Mac. Like we ever give them living play toys."

"Oh really? Then what about the weevil we brought in a week ago?"

"That was to keep Janet company. It's not our fault she didn't like that one."

Mac rolled her eyes and shook her head, while Ianto and Jake walked down to Janet's cell to feed her.

"So Ianto. What exactly is Janet and Myfanwy?"

"Well, Janet is a weevil and Myfanwy is a pterodactyl."

"Like a dinosaur?"

"Yeah like a dinosaur. And she loves chocolate."

"Chocolate?"

"Yeah, chocolate. Preferably dark."

"Okay. You don't hear that every day."

"Well you don't get to see a pterodactyl every day, well okay we do, but normal people don't."

"I guess that's true."

"Okay you stay here while I get the meat."

"Okay."

Ianto walked over to the fridge and took out one bag of meat and walked back to Jake. Jake looked at the bag and smiled.

"She eats a lot doesn't she?"

"Yeah she does. But not as much as Myfanwy does."

"How many bags does she get then?"

"Three."

"Three bags of meat?"

"Yeah. She's still young and needs a lot of food."

"Oh right. And how old is she?"

"We don't really know, but we do know that she's not a grown up yet. So she's probably about 200 or so, give or take a couple of years."

"Right."

Ianto and Jake were at Janet's cell.

"Hey Janet."

Janet wasn't in the mood for small talk. She was hungry and she let Ianto and Jake know it.

"Okay someone is in a bad mood today."

Ianto took the meat out of the bag and threw it in Janet's cell.

"There you go. Okay next up is Myfanwy. Know one thing you need to know is, she doesn't like a lot of people. Mac and I are the only ones who can touch her without almost getting killed. So you might wanna stay in the doorway when we get there."

"Fine by me. So how big is she exactly?"

"Big enough. We really don't know just how big she is. It's not easy to measure a pterodactyl you know."

Ianto smiled at Jake.

"Yeah I could imagine."

Ianto laughed a bit and Jake looked at him looking like one big question mark.

"What's so funny?"

"Just got an image of you on a ladder with a measuring tape trying to measure Myfanwy."

Now Jake started laughing too. He could see the funny side of it. Ianto and Jake were now standing outside Myfanwy's cage.

"Okay. Let's go say hi, shall we?"

"Sure. Let's go for it."

Ianto opened the cage door, and Myfanwy looked up from her nest where she was resting. She got up slowly and saw the new person standing near the door, she took a few steps back.

"It's okay girl. He's a friend."

Myfanwy took a few steps forward while looking at Jake.

"It's time for lunch."

Ianto took the meat and threw it near Myfanwy's legs. Myfanwy didn't seem to notice the meat lying in front of her, she was busy looking at Jake. Ianto stepped back to where Jake was standing and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Wanna come say hi?"

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?"

"Why not? I have the stun gun here in case she tries something."

"Yeah that makes me feel so much safer."

Jake rolled his eyes at Ianto.

"Well we could just get out of here, lunch should be arriving soon anyways."

Jake nodded and walked over to the door, Ianto followed and shook his head.


	9. Chapter 9

Lunch was eaten and everyone was back at work. Ianto and Jake were getting ready to go to the store and do some grocery shopping. Jake already had his jacket on and went to kiss Mac. Ianto grabbed his jacket and headed out of the hub, slowly followed by Jake. Ianto and Jake had been getting along rather well, and Mac was thankful for that. Jack however was a tiny bit jealous, though he would never admit it, Mac could see it in his eyes. The hub was quiet and Jack was coming down from his office.

"Dad. I have a question for you."

"Oh really."

"Yep. Seeing as Ianto and Jake aren't here for a couple of hours and the rift is behaving itself for now, would you like to go for a walk? We haven't really spent any time alone together since I got here."

"Sure, where do you wanna go?"

"Just a walk around the bay maybe."

"Okay let's go."

-

Ianto and Jake were parking the SUV in the store's parking lot while talking like they had been friends for years. They found, that they had a lot in common besides Mac. Both had a degree in office management, both disliked sports, both had a comic book collection when they were younger and both had lost a lot of people they loved. They entered the store, and Ianto took a shopping cart.

"So what do we need?"

"I was kind of hoping you could help me figure out, what to make for tonight."

"Oh sure thing. Wow."

"What?"

"Oh nothing, just Mac always talked about how organized you are and how you always knows what to do or what to get when you go to the store. And yet you have no idea what to make for tonight."

"Well normally I am, but today is "Special" if you can call it that, and besides I've had other things on my mind these past couple of days."

"I'm amazed that you can be so organized as you are, with a job like that."

"You get use to it though. When you work for Torchwood, you work 24/7 365 days a year."

"And how many years have you work there?"

"A little over 2 years."

"How many days off have you had?"

"About 1."

"1 day off?"

"Yeah, and boy was that an interesting day."

"Why?"

"I had my parents over for dinner, and Jack decided that that would be a good time to tell me that he loved me. I mean my parents knew I was bisexual, but I hadn't told them that I was seeing anyone, let alone my boss."

"Wait, so Jack wasn't supposed to be there?"

"No, he was supposed to be working."

"And why wasn't he?"

"He told me that he couldn't concentrate without me there, which is funny, because he can't concentrate when I am there either."

Jake laughed and followed Ianto down the meat aisle, while still trying to figure out what they should get for dinner.

--

Jack and Mac were sitting on a bench looking over the bay.

"So Dad. Anything new happening will I was gone?"

"Well you already know about me and Ianto. Oh John came by."

"And let me guess. He tried to kill you again?"

"Yeah and he did. Man you should have seen the look on his face when I walked in the room after he killed me."

"That guy doesn't know when to quit."

"No he doesn't."

"So did he want you to go back with him again?"

"Yep. Right after he tried to kill the whole team."

"Captain John bloody Hart. So anything else?"

"Not really. What about you?"

"Nothing you don't already know."

"So same old same old."

"Yeah."

Jack smiled and looked out over the bay once again before getting to his feet.

"I think it's time to go back inside."

"Yeah I think you're right."

-

Ianto and Jake had finally figured out what to get for dinner, and were now standing in line and the cash desk.

"So who are you gonna cook dinner? I mean you have to work at the same time don't you?"

"Only if the rift starts misbehaving itself."

"Okay. Well if you need any help cooking, just let me know."

"Thanks Jake. And you know what, I might just take you up on that."

"Anytime. In fact why don't we make a deal. I help you cook tonight, and we'll find a day within the next 2 weeks where you buy me a drink at the pub. Deal?"

"Deal. But for now, we have to get back to the hub. Jack will kill us if he doesn't have a cup of coffee soon."

"I'll never understand that man."

"You know what? I've given up trying to understand the minds of the Harkness family."

"Maybe I should just give up too."

"Yeah maybe you should, because you're just gonna end up with a headache if you don't."

"Then it's settled then. I'll give up trying to understand them."

"Good choice. Grab that bag, and let's get back."

"Sure thing."

Ianto and Jake walked out of the store and back to the SUV and headed for the hub.

-

At the hub Jack was getting worried. _It never takes Ianto this long to go to the store._ Jack thought to himself. Just as Jack get that thought, the cog door alarm sounded in the hub.

"Hey guys. We're back. Sorry it took so long, but we were having a little problem choosing the dessert."

"Well as long as you're back now. Cause I think Jack is suffering from coffee withdrawal."

Ianto turned to Jake.

"See I told you. Well I better get him a cup of coffee then before we take off again."

"We?"

"I told Ianto I would help him with dinner, just in case the rift misbehaves itself."

"Oh okay. Well let's hope that we'll make it through one night without the rift going crazy."

Ianto walked out of the kitchen and walked up the stairs to Jack's office.

"Jack?"

"Well hey there sexy."

"It's amazing how you only call me that when I have a cup of coffee in my hands."

Jack took the coffee out of Ianto's hands and put it on the table before slipping his arms around Ianto's waist.

"Let me try again. Hey there sexy."

"That's better. But I really don't have time for this. Sorry. I have to get home and start cooking."

"No."

"Yes I do."

Jack started pouting.

"Do you really have too?"

"Yes, but think of it this way.."

Ianto leaned in and whispered in Jack's ear.

"..After everyone goes home tonight, I'm all yours."

Jack smiled and all of a sudden pined Ianto to the wall.

"Do we have to wait till tonight?"

"Unfortunately yes, cause Jake is downstairs waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

"For me. He's helping me cook in case I have to run off because of the rift."

"Should I be jealous?"

"Only if you want too."

Ianto gave Jack a kiss and slipped out of his hold and left the hub with Jake.


	10. Chapter 10

Ianto was in the kitchen in his apartment making dinner, while Jake was in the living room setting the table, when the doorbell rang.

"Jake? Could you get that for me please?"

"Sure Ianto."

Jake walked over to the door and opened it. The woman standing outside looked rather confused, when she saw Jake standing in the doorway.

"Sorry, I think I have the wrong address."

"That depends on who you are looking for."

"I'm looking for Ianto Jones."

"Then you're at the right place. Come on in. I'm Jake, I'm a friend of Ianto's."

Ianto spoke as he exited the kitchen.

"Who is it Jake?"

Ianto stopped in his tracks and smiled.

"Never mind. What are you doing here?"

"Ianto David Jones, that is no way to speak, to your own mother."

"Sorry Mam, it came out harder then I planned."

Ianto gave his Mam a hug and a kiss on the cheeks.

"That's okay cariad. So is this the boyfriend then?"

"No, this is Jake. You remember Mac? My ex girlfriend who moved to America with her Mam. This is her husband."

"Oh Mac was such a sweetheart. I wish she hadn't moved, she was good to you."

"I know Mam. But if she hadn't, she wouldn't have met Jake, and she wouldn't be pregnant."

"She's pregnant?"

"Yes she is."

"And where is she?"

Ianto looked at his watch.

"She should be getting off work about now."

"And is she coming here?"

"Yes, and so is Jack and my other colleague Gwen. We are having a welcome back dinner for Jake."

"And where have you been, since you get a welcome back dinner?"

"I've been in America, finishing a movie."

"So you're an actor?"

"Yes I am Mrs. Jones. I have an idea. Mrs. Jones? Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I don't want to intrude on you're welcome back party."

"You wouldn't be, and there is plenty of food for one more."

"Then thank you, I'd love to stay for dinner."

Ianto went back to the kitchen to check on dinner. Jake came in to get another plate.

"You know this is gonna be a disaster right?"

"Why, it's only your mom."

"Yes but, first of all she doesn't know that Jack is my boss, secondly she's never met him, and third she doesn't know that he's about 2000 years older than me."

"It can't be that bad."

"If Jack starts flirting with her, I'm gonna shoot myself."

"Oh come on, Jack flirts with everything that has a pulse."

"I know, but it is my Mam after all."

"Are you talking about me?"

Ianto turned around to see his Mam standing in the doorway smiling.

"Actually Mrs. Jones, we were."

"You do know that it's not polite to talk about someone behind their back."

"Even if it's about how beautiful the other person is?"

"Ianto, I like this friend of yours."

Ianto was about to answer when he heard another knock on the door.

"What time is it?"

"5.30, why?"

"Damn, they're here."

Ianto went passed Jake and his Mam, and answered the door. Gwen, Rhys, Mac and Jack were standing outside.

"Hey come on in."

Jack was on his way in, when Ianto stopped him.

"Not you, I need to talk to you first."

Ianto dragged Jack out in the hallway.

"Why can't I go inside?"

"Okay, here's the thing. My Mam came to visit and she's staying for dinner. So I need you to behave yourself tonight. And that means no bedroom talk. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Oh and try not to flirt too much with her please."

"If she's as gorgeous as you, I don't know if I'll be able too."

Ianto smiled and shook his head.

"Just promise me you'll try."

"I promise."

"Okay. Good."

Ianto gave Jack a long kiss before turning to head back inside.

"Okay. Ready to meet the parent?"

"If they are related to you, I'm always ready."

Ianto clucked and opened the door.

"Ianto, these are for you."

Gwen held out a bunch of flowers.

"Thank you Gwen. They are lovely. Okay there's been a little change in the plans. My Mam is joining us for dinner, so no Torchwood talk, unless you want her screaming at me."

Gwen, Rhys, Mac and Jack just smiled and nodded.

"Now I have to go finish the cooking, make yourselves at home, and Jack, you know where the drinks are."

Ianto left his colleagues in the living room and entered the kitchen.

"Okay, everyone is here and dinner is almost ready, all I need to do now is get a plate for the meat."

"I'll get that. You go introduce your mom to your boyfriend."

"Thanks Jake."

Ianto headed out of the kitchen once again to find Jack blushing.

"Wow. Who made Jack blush?"

"Your Mam did."

Ianto looked at his Mam and smiled.

"And what did you do to poor Jack?"

"Nothing. I just asked him if you were a tiger in bed like your Tad."

"Oh Mam, you didn't. Please tell me you didn't. And here I was thinking that I needed to keep an eye on Jack tonight, when really it's you I need to keep an eye on."

Ianto's Mam just laughed and Jack kept blushing.


End file.
